


[Podfic] Speaking In Tongues

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Serpentine [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snake Anatomy, Snake Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Transformation, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale has prepared a surprise for Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Serpentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897093
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Speaking In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speaking In Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798255) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Speaking-In-Tongues-by-entanglednow-ehubif)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d77yf1pujwtfvdl/GO_Speaking_In_Tongues.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
